


Blue's in charge

by Mommybrown1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommybrown1/pseuds/Mommybrown1
Summary: we start off at the swap house. Stretch has gone out with Red and has left blue and edge by themselves.





	

Blue’s in charge   
Category: Edgeberry  
Character’s   
(Blueberry Sans, Edge)

We start off at the swap house. Stretch has gone out with Red and has left Blue and Edge by themselves.

“Okay, weedbag left me in charge while he’s gone” Edge said walking towards the couch. “Let’s watch some scary movies. If you think you can handle it that is” Edge purred as he pulled out a stash of horror movies.

“Is that a challenge? I the Magnificent Sans will not back down.” Blue said running over to the couch.

“Very well but don’t go crying to the Weedbag if you get scared” Edge replied

After a few movies, Blue started to feel uncomfortable and weird. It wasn’t because of the gore or jump scares but the last movie had a very graphic sex scene. He shuffled around on the couch trying to conceal the bulge in his pants, it seems Edge had not noticed it or maybe he just didn’t care. They continued to enjoy the scary movies but the longer they watched he noticed the movies were becoming less scary and more well…sexual. He started to cuddle with edge on the couch hoping edge would notice and help him with his now throbbing bulge of magic.

“God,” Blue thought to himself wanting edge’s mouth around his member,” Edge had planned this he thought” It was now throbbing so bad it was beginning to hurt. He finally let out a moan “Edge” Edge looked over to Blue now noticing what was going on

“Blue, are you ok?” Edge asked in a concerned tone.

Blue not giving a damn by this point tackles Edge pressing his teeth to edges. A blue tongue appears from blue’s mouth, he begins to press on and lick edge’s teeth hoping for entrance, and thankfully edge grants it. Blue begins exploring every inch of edge’s mouth including a newly formed red tongue, Blue finally pulls away from edge’s mouth.

“Blue what’s come over you, usually I have to start this?” Edge gasped. Blue just looks at him

“You know you love this” Blue purrs as he moves down toward Edge’s clavicle and begins to rub and tease as he hears edge moan

“God Blue Ah don’t stop, keep going”

as Blue hears this he grins wickedly as he moves to remove Edge’s black tank top, he tosses it to the side along with his own shirt and begins to rub Edge’s sternum, Edge begins purring in pure bliss as Blue continues to tease and lick Edges sternum and rib’s moving down slowly to the vertebral columns.

“Edge I can’t hold it, I need you” Blue whines as he moves to remove his and edge’s pants, then roughly shoves two fingers into Edge’s pelvic bone and begins to roughly move his finger’s in and out. “You love it rough, Don’t you?” Blue grins as he feels edge’s magic form around his finger’s, so tight and warm. “Edge I hope you’re ready! If not too bad” Blue takes his thick blue member and glides it up and down Edge’s warm wet slit, and without warning he hilt’s himself fully inside Edge’s dripping cunt. Edge screamed in pleasure and pain, not fully ready for Blue’s rod to begin with after all this was his first time being penetrated, He was always the one doing the penetrating.

“Oh, god Edge your so… so tight. I don’t think I’ll last very long” Edge blushed at the compliment.

“Blue you’re so big. God, you're filling me up, please don’t stop. Keep going, I’m so close” Blue begins to move faster and begins pushing himself deep into the now tightening walls.

“Fuck edge I’m going to….”

“Go ahead, me… too Blue” Blue pushes fully in hilting himself as he shoots his load into Edges spasming hole “ugh it’s so warm, Blue” Edge loving the filling of being cumed inside. After a few minutes pass by Edge notices that Blue has fallen asleep no doubt tired from what just happened. He cleans Blue up as well as himself. Then carried Blue to his room, gently placing him onto his bed. “Good night sweetheart, I didn’t know you were capable of this” Edge whispered climbing into bed next to Blue then dozes off as well.

Well, thanks for reading let me know what you think, tell me what I can do to improve. Or shoot me a suggestion


End file.
